Another Maximum Ride Story
by originalshawty
Summary: My idea of the classic Max Moves story. Its better than the summary sounds. Trust me and a quarter of my 500-student tenth grade Glenmuir High School population
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a Maximum Ride Fanfiction. Be as harsh as you can. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. This is not my best work. I was thinking of putting my best work up here but I plan to publish it... Sooooooooooo... oh, one more thing, I'm from Jamaica so I use lots of UK spelling.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. And, then again, maybe that's a good thing

_**MAX P.O.V**_

"I don't want to go!" I screamed at my mother, Valencia Martinez, for the sixty-third time. (Yes, I'm keeping count. So what?)

"I know you don't, Hun. But there's no choice right now," my mother said, loading our luggage in the car.

"What about Dad?"I asked.

I watched as my mother's face darkened when I mentioned my father. It always did.

"I already told you, Sweetie. Your Dad's really busy. He won't have time for a sixteen-year-old girl. Now, c'mon. Get in the car."

"C'mon, Max!"my fifteen-year-old sister, Ella, whined.

I got in the car reluctantly, sulking all the way from Phoenix to California.

"We're here," Mom said.

We were parked outside a white two-storey house. It looked like something out of a real estate magazine. Brightly coloured flowers flanked the driveway. There was a huge Maple tree with a tyre swing on it and a huge green lawn. It was pretty, but I was determined not to like anything here.

I carried my clothes and other cosmetics upstairs. I was about to wonder which of the three pristine white doors would open to my room, when I saw that the one furthest from the stair way had,"MAX'S ROOM. DEATH TO ALL TRESPASSERS" printed on it in red paint-just like my old room door.

I walked to my room and pushed the door open. There was a four-poster bed, spread with my favourite customized comforter set. It was white, with my name, Maximum Ride, written in different colours, with wings sprouting from the 'M' and the "R." There was also a walk in closet, a white chest of drawers, a flat screen TV with my DVD player already hooked up and all my video games. I also had a bookcase with all my books and my laptop desk and chair. It was just like my old room back home.

After unpacking my stuff, I went downstairs to Mom.

"Hey, Max," Mom called. "Come help me out in the kitchen."

"Coming," I called, walking in the kitchen.

As we unpacked the stuff that should have been in the kitchen, I apologized to my mom about my behaviour in relation to the move.

"It's ok, Max. I know you're tired of moving. That's why I think you'll be happy to know that the Veterinary Committee has decided that this move will be the last one," my mom told me with a smile.

"Are you serious?" I cried

"Yes," Mom replied.

Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh," I squealed, enveloping my mother in a ferocious bear hug.

My mom worked as a vet at Vets R Us- I know, crappy name. She was a really good vet, so they kept transferring her. One year is the longest we've ever stayed in one area. That was last year. I went to Jacksonville High. I was best friends with J.J, had the best boyfriend ever, Sam, and was an honour roll student. Then we had to move. Sam and I broke up because of the whole long distance thing.

Moves always ruined my life. To be told that I'd never move again, that was a huge relief.

"I knew you'd like that," My mother said, pressing her cheek into my hair. I could hear the smile in her voice. "One more thing. I'd be more than happy to drive you to visit your friends in Phoenix whenever you like."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm serious."

I hugged her tighter. "I love you, Mom"

"I love you too, Sweetie. Now go upstairs and get Ella."

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I pulled away from my mother.

"I ordered Chinese food. It should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Alright!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. I kissed my mom on the cheek and dashed upstairs. "Ella!" I called after I had washed up. "Dinner!"

Ella and I were nothing alike, and when I say nothing, I mean NOTHING.

For starters, we didn't have the same last name. After our parents had split, she changed her last name to my mom's, whereas I kept my dad's. She had the Hispanic features of my mother- thick dark hair, huge chocolate brown eyes, and flawless naturally tanned skin. I had hair darker than blond but lighter than brown, ordinary brown eyes and flawless lightly tanned skin. She was all into boys and fashion, and spent at least half-an-hour every evening picking out her top for the next day. I spent five minutes every morning picking out an entire outfit. Do you see the similarities?

"Hey, Max?" Ella called, walking out of her room.

"What's up?"

"Can I pick out your outfit tomorrow?" she pleaded. "Hair and make-up included."

Reluctance must have shown in my face, because Ella went into full-blown plead mode.

"Please, Max. It's the first day of school, and I really want to do it. Please," she ended, throwing in Bambi eyes for good measure.

"Fine," I agreed. Curse her and those Bambi Eyes.

"Thank you," she squealed, hugging me tightly before bounding lightly down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and followed her downstairs.

Ok. There. My first Maximum Ride chapter. Man, it feels so weird not writing my own characters. Anyhow... Review please...

$h w+y'$ OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Max P.O.V)_

After dinner, Ella and I told Mom "good night" and headed up to my begin the grueling process of making out an outfit.

After spending ten minutes in my closet, Ella turned to me and said something I didn't hear because of the head phones in my ears. I pulled them out.

"You have nothing here," she said. "Let's go to my room."

Horror immediately took over my expression and I wondered why it was that I had to be cursed to wear the same size as Ella.

"Oh come on," she said tugging me out of my room.

Ella's room was set up similar to mine. The only difference was the lack of video games.

I lay on Ella's bed listening to music as she ransacked her closet.

Eventually, she settled on an outfit. One that looked really great, but still made me feel comfortable.

I kissed he goodnight and headed to bed.

I woke the next morning to someone pounding on my room door.

"Max! Wake up! Open the damn door!" Ella shouted.

"God Ella!" I said, flying the door open. "What are you trying to do? Wake up elephants?"

"The outfit that I picked for you? I'm changing it."

"What! Ella? Are you serious?!" I screamed.

"I just remembered something. Remember the outfit I bought you for your birthday?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear it," she commanded.

"Ok," I really liked the outfit that Ella had bought me for my birthday.

"Go shower. I'll be waiting in here to do your hair and make-up."

That's when I looked down and realized that Ella was dressed for school.

She wore a purple tube top and a black blazer, a mid-thigh jeans skirt with black wedged heels. Her hair cascaded beautifully down her back in luscious, bountiful curls. Her make-up was immaculately applied.

"How can you be dressed and ready already?" I asked. "It's only," I checked my Micky Mouse clock on my bedside table, "7: 10. Holy crap!" I shot into the bathroom.

After taking a ten minute shower, (I'm not gonna put that in detail. Creeps). I headed back to my room to get dressed. Ella was holding my outfit in her hands. I took them from her and she modestly turned her back allowing me to get dressed.

The outfit that Ella had bought me was a pair of white skinny jeans and a black blouse, similar to a crop top. Where the sleeves should have started, there were silver chains and the actual sleeves started about two inches off of my shoulder. The was obviously customized, because written on it in white was 'Maximum Ride,'- with wings sprouting from the 'M' and 'R'- numerous times. She had also bought a pair of custom made black sneakers with 'MR' written all over it in white.

After I gotten dressed, Ella curled my hair really nicely, and had it flow really gently down my back. She used some nude make-up on my face and clear lip gloss on my lips. When she was finished, I looked great. Ella stood looking at me like a painter admiring his master piece.

"Thanks El," I told her. "I look great."

'Did you expect something else," she asked.

I rolled my eyes as I headed to the door.

'Wait. Jewellery."

I stopped with my hand half outstretched to the door, turned to face Ella and smiled.

'I know exactly what will go with this outfit," I said.

I hurried back to my dresser and removed a pair of black feather earrings from my jewellery box. I held them up for Ella's inspection.

"Perfect," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(Max P.O.V)_

"Morning, Mom," Ella and I said together as we entered the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," our mother replied. "Ready for your first day of school?"

'Yeah," Ella replied cheerfully as I said.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Mom set plates of choc- chip pancakes and orange juice in front of Ella and I. after we had finished eating, Mom drove Ella and I to school.

"Enjoy your day." Mom said before Ella and I got out of the car. That's my mom for you. She doesn't do the whole 'I love you, honey!' thing when you're halfway to the school doors.

"Ok mom," Ella said.

"Are you picking us up?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. You're car should be at home this afternoon."

"Ok. Bye, mom," I said leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek.

Ella and I parted ways and I struggled to find my way to my home room. Eventually, I found it and entered as soon as the bell rang. I quickly took a seat at the back of the class beside a tall, blond haired kid.

"Hi, I'm James," the blond guy said to me. "But everyone calls me Iggy cause I'm a major pyromaniac."

"Hi Iggy," I replied. "I'm Max."

"Max. Is that short for Maxine?"

"No Maximum."

"Your name is Maximum?" He asked.

"Yes. Maximum Ride," I told him, daring him to say something.

'Awesome," Iggy smiled as our teacher walked into class.

"Good Morning," our teacher said cheerily. He was a short, medium sized man, with a slightly receding hairline. "My name is Mr. Mickleson."

"Good Morning, Mr. Mickleson," the class chorused.

'Lets get down to business." He sat down and started to take the register. He stumbled a bit when he got to my name.

"Is this 'Maximum'?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "But everyone calls me 'Max'," I informed him.

"Ok then Max," he smiled. He continued down the register. Five minutes later, "Nick Walker?" he called for the third time. "Iggy? Where's Nick?"

"Oh yeah," Iggy said suddenly. "Fang said to tell you guys that he's gonna be a bit late today."

Mr. Mickleson nodded and then closed his register. He talked to us a bit about the difference in expectations now that we were sophmores; and how we should set good examples for the freshmen, yaada, yaada, yaada.

"What's your first class?" Iggy asked as the bell rang.

"Uh," I consulted my time table. "Calculus."

"That's supposed to be Fang's class, too. I have regular Math."

"Why do you call Nick 'Fang'? I asked.

Iggy chuckled. "That's his story to tell. So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Great." Iggy walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(Max's P.O.V)_

After Calculus, I had Drama with Iggy then English on my own. Apparently Nick/Fang should have been in all those classes. Throughout my classes, I found myself wondering what was he like. I found out quickly enough.

After English, I had lunch. I had just collected my tray and food, when I heard,

"Yo, Max," It was Iggy. "Over here."

I walked over to where he was sitting. When I got to the table, I saw that he was sitting with four others, my sister included.

There was a blond haired girl with clear blue eyes. She had her hair in Shirley Temple curls and was dressed in a white mini-dress and only needed a halo to complete her 'Modern Angel' look.

"That's Fang's sister Angel," Iggy told me. And when she smiled, she looked so much like her name it was creepy. "And the guy beside her is her boyfriend, Zephyr. We call him Gazzy."

Gazzy as a cute blond guy with blue eyes, a lot like Angel's. he wore a white t-shirt under a red and green open plaid shirt. He held Angel's hand as they ate Angel and Gazzy looked like about fourteen years.

"Why do you call him Gazzy?" I asked.

"Stay long enough and you'll find out," Iggy said. "She is the newest addition to our group." She pointed to Ella and smiled. I could have sworn I saw Ella blush. "Her name is-"

"Ella, I know. She's my sister," I said.

"Oh," Iggy said his eyes darting back and fourth between Ella and I."

"You're Ella's sister?" a mocha-skinned girl asked. She had huge brown eyes a lot like Ella's, long brown hair that was smooth, sleek and shiny. She was model pretty and had been talking to Ella when I had walked up to the table. She didn't give me a chance to answer before she launch into a long speech.

"That means you're Max. Ella's told me all about you. I was expecting you to look more like Ella, with like, spanish features. Ella's all like 'Hola, senorita,' and you look more American. Not that there's anything wrong with looking American. I look American. And besides, you're really pretty anyways. People say that I'm so pretty, I could be a model. But obviously, they haven't met you or Ella. You guys would make the best models. You're both pretty and tall, but not too tall. You're probably a little shorter than Fang, Max.

"Anyways, my name is Monique. But everyone calls me-"

"Nudge," a voice from behind me, efficiently cutting off Monique's long address.

"Whoops. Sorry," she smiled covering her mouth.

"We call her Nudge because she's always talking," Iggy told me. "Sometimes we're too far away to nudge her, so we say 'Nudge'. eventually it became a nickname. Anyways, Max, this is His Royal Excellency, Nick Walker, more popularly known as Fang."

I turned around to meet this 'Fang'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(Fang's P.O.V)_

I was not in a good mood. Firstly I got up late that morning. I was going to be late for school again. Then Angel's dog, Total, decided to do his business in my sneakers. The same sneakers that I was planning to wear to school that morning. I had to drive Angel to school and then come back and wash my sneakers because I refused to change my shoes because a certain dog decided to do his business in my shoes. Then Mom and Dad tell me that I had to get home early because they wanted to 'go out'. so I was going to miss basketball.

I got to school at Lunch time to hear Nudge in one of her speeches.

"Nudge," I said.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"We call her Nudge because she's always talking," I heard Iggy tell a girl who was sitting with my friends. "Sometimes we're too far away to nudge her, so we say 'nudge'. eventually it became a nickname. Anyways, Max," A girl named Max. Hmm, I thought. "This is His Royal Excellency, Nick Walker, more popularly known as Fang." Max turned around.

I could barely contain my shock. Words can't begin to describe this girl. Pretty was insufficient. Glamorous, too dull. Radiant was still not enough. She had her hair in gentle curls, barely there make-up. And a bonus? She was wearing black, my favourite colour, or shade, whatever. She was beautiful without trying. Graceful unconsciously. But she had that 'Mess-with-me-and-I'll-kick-your-ass' badass look, that girls rarely had. Nothing like the girls at this school. They were always overly dolled up, wearing the most revealing clothes in an attempt to get my attention. Little did they know, they turned me off. Big time.

"Nicholas." Speaking of turning me off. I took my eyes off of Max and turned to see Brigid walking towards me quickly, of as quickly as could be expected considering she was wearing six inch high heels. My expression soured further as I saw what she was wearing. She wore a hot pink, micro-mini, pleated skirt, a pink crop top-with no tank top underneath-, exposing her pink belly ring, and previously mentioned her infamous six-inch, bubble-gum pink, heels. Her red hair hung straight down her back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wore more make-up than usual.

I turned to Iggy, grimaced and turned back to face Brigid.

"Hey, Brigid," I smiled.

"I missed you in English class today," she pouted.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Anyways, to make up for it, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today," she said, gesturing to Lissa, Skky and Jamie. Three other red heads in Brigid's 'Be in love with Fang' club, of Nick as they preferred to call me.

"No, actually," I told her. "Max here is new, and I want to get to know her a little better since she'll obviously sitting with me and my friends now."

Brigid shot Max death daggers, as Max waved innocently at her.

"Oh, okay," she said, but her smile was forced and her voice, a little less cheery. "I'll see you later then."

"Really Fang," Iggy chastised. "Using poor, innocent Max as an excuse to not sit with them." He shook his head mockingly. I rolled my eyes and Max snickered. "Though I am surprised she didn't push the matter further." I took a seat beside Max.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_(Max's P.O.V)_

"It's obvious she likes you, Fang," I said. "I can call you Fang right?"

"Yeah sure. Everyone else does except the members of the "Be in Love with Fang' club over there," he responded sourly.

"I think the name just changed to 'Hate on Max'," I said, as I saw the glares being directed my way. "Anyways, as I was saying. It's obvious she likes you, why not go out with her?""I wouldn't go out with any of the girls at this school."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I don't like girls who give guys the opportunity to treat them like objects. And besides, they try way too hard to get a guy's attention. Other guys may like to see girls wearing what Brigid was wearing, but personally, it disgusts me."

His answer shocked me to the core. When I first saw Fang, I thought he was one of those guys who just saw women as objects, toys to play with. What, with his long black hair, that fell over his eyes, piercing dark eyes, olive skin, muscles that threaten to burst through his clothes, despite the fact that his shirt wasn't very tight, and his barely-there-cockiness.

But after hearing his answer to my question, my perception of him changed greatly. There were very few men in the world that would have labeled under the category of 'GOOD MEN'. My Sam was one of them. Was it possible that I had found another?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Angel's repentant voice.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I really am."

"Ange. I really told you. It's okay."

"Are you sure? Cause-"

"Ange. It's fine," Fang said.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Total took a dump in my sneakers."

"Total?" I asked.

"My dog," Angel answered. "He's the cutest little Scottish Terrier."

"Is that why you were late this morning?" Iggy asked Fang.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just wear another pair of sneakers?" I asked.

"Fang's a bit stubborn. He's not gonna change his mind or plans for anyone- especially not a Scottish-Terrier." Iggy told me.

"Sounds a lot like Max," Ella mused.

I shot her a death glare. "Ella shut up," I said.

"Aww, they're perfect for each other," Iggy said, in his best dreamy voice.

Fang and I turned on him at the exact same time, and shot him death glares and daggers simultaneously.

"Just kidding," Iggy said.

I was about to make a snide remark, when I saw a cute blond haired, blue eyed guy that I recognized from my Calculus class staring at me.

"Iggy, who's that blond guy over there?" I asked. "Over your left shoulder."

Iggy turned around. "The guy from your Calc. class?" I nodded. "That's Dylan Tomlinson."

"Oh," I replied. "What's he like?"

"He's a lot like Fang in most ways."

"Oh," I said trying to sound disinterested. Is it possible that I have found three good guys in my short time on earth? I thought.

Apparently, I wasn't too good at sounding disinterested.

"Don't tell me you're interested in him," came Fang's harsh voice beside me.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Are you interested in Dylan?" he asked me.

"No," I lied. "And if I was, what's it to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_(Max's P.O.V)_

"Don't tell me you're interested in him," I said, my voice low and harsh.

"What?" Max asked,

"Are you interested in Dylan?" I asked, demanding a straight answer.

"No," she said. And I believed her. Until her next sentence, "And even if I was, what's it to you?" I had to hand it to her. She was a world-class actress, but her last sentence was a dead giveaway. She was interested.

"You cannot he interested in Dylan," I spat the last word.

I saw a Hispanic girl shake her head. Ella, Max called her earlier.

"You do not tell Max what to do," I heard her say softly.

Why shouldn't you tell Max what to do? I thought. My question was answered soon.

"5, 4, 3, 2," Ella said as Max's mouth worked without a sound.

"1," Ella said, just as Max said,

"Ex-cuuse, Me," Her voice had shot up an octave or two, but was still pitched just loud enough for only those sitting at our table to hear.

"You cannot like Dylan Tomlinson," I said firmly, my anger rising.

"Oh," she said. "And why is that?" She flipped her voice hair impatiently.

"Because," I trailed off.

How could I tell Max about two years ago, when Dylan, Iggy and I were best friends. How could I tell her about my girlfriend at the time, Chasidy. How could I tell her about how Dylan stole her from me, even he knew I was in love with her. How he got drunk at a party and got in a fight with Chasidy. How she walked home alone that night. How she was gang-raped, then killed. How could I tell Max of that without breaking into tears.

I couldn't. So, I didn't.

"I'm waiting," Max said, impatiently.

"You just can't like him," I answered, finally.

I barely even knew Max, but still some strong protective instinct welled up in me.

"I just can't," she said indignantly. "Where do you get off telling me what I can and can't do?"

I turned away and didn't answer.

"Nicholas Walker, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I looked at her, and her expression made the side of my mouth twitch. It was angry, yet very cute.

She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why am I forbidden to- No," she stopped. "You can't forbid me from doing anything. Why don't you want me to be interested in Dylan?"

"I already told you," I said, taking a sip of her flavored water.

She grabbed the water from me. She looked as if she wanted to call me by my full name. apparently, Angel thought so too, because she said,

"His middle name is Micheal, Max."

"Thank you," Max said, her eyes softening as she turned to Angel. They hardened as she refocused on me.

"Nicholas Micheal Walker. I'm going to ask you one more time." Her voice had fallen to deadly tones. "Why shouldn't I like Dylan?"

I still didn't answer as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know what?" she said eventually. "You can't dictate to me who I can and cannot like." She took up her book bag, swung it over her shoulder and left.

"Are you going to tell her about Chasidy and Dylan?" Iggy asked.

"No," I answered.

"But she has a right to know," Angel said gently. "You can't just forbid her, or try to forbid her since she said you can't forbid her from doing anything, from liking him without an explanation."

"I don't want her to know about it okay?" I said firmly. "Not yet anyways."

Then the bell rang.

"C'mon," Iggy said. "Music."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_(Max's P.O.V)_

"Who does he think he is?" I muttered. "Waltzing in here. Telling me I can't like Dylan Tomlinson." I was now in the bathroom trying to calm down. Maybe he and Dylan have some bad blood, mused. But that doesn't mean that I can't like Dylan.

The bell rang and I took out my time table to see which class I had next. It was Music. I breathed a sigh and headed to class.

When I entered the class, I saw Iggy and Fang standing together. They were a part of my Music class. Great, I thought. I also saw Dylan and the 'Hate on Max' club. My day couldn't get any worse. Apparently, I spoke too soon.

My music teacher decided to group me with Iggy, Fang and Dylan. We walked over to a music station.

"Do you play anything?" Iggy asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "Keyboard. And I also do vocals."

"Awesome. Fang does guitar and vocals, I do bass and Dylan does drums. Right?" Iggy said, looking at Dylan.

Dylan nodded grimly, looking at Fang. Fang glared at him and went to tune his electric guitar.

Ok, I thought. There's obviously some bad blood. I made it a priority to drill Iggy after class.

"So," Iggy drawled, "what are going to perform?"

"Since Max'll singing, she should pick the song," Dylan said with a smile.

"Actually," Fang said, "we should choose a song that we all know since we only have fifteen minutes."

"Ok,"Iggy said.

"Do you know 'It Girl' by Jason Derulo?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah," I said. "One problem. I'm a girl, and I don't sing to girls."

"And, I really don't think that I'm in the mood to sing a love song," Iggy stated.

"How about 'Diamonds' by Rihanna?" I suggested.

"Yeah I can play that," Iggy said.

I looked at Fang, or rather glared at him since I was still upset with him. He shrugged and took that as an 'okay'.

"It's settled then," I said, moving the keyboard to stand under the microphone at the front of the music station. I adjusted it so that I wasn't blocking Dylan. We ran through the song twice without the guitars hooked up to the amps. By the end of the fifteen we sounded as if we had been rehearsing for weeks.

"Time's up!" Ms. Christian called. Everyone stopped working and faced her.

"Will one member from each group please come up?"

I watched as six people went up to our teacher, (Dylan went up for our group), picked up a folded piece of paper and walked back to their group.

"The number on the paper represents the order in which you will perform."

Dylan un-folded the paper. "Number six."

We nodded and went back to our instruments.

"First group," Ms. Christian called.

The 'Hate on Max' club went up and performed.

Surprisingly the 'Hate on Max' club had talent. I mean, they weren't the most talented group there, but they weren't the least talented either.

The other performances flew by in a blur. I wasn't nervous, but to me it seemed that all too soon, it was our turn to perform.

"Fang? Iggy? Max? Dylan?" Ms. Christian said. "We have about ten minutes. Take it away."

We all got up, Iggy and Fang hooked up their instruments up to the amp. Dylan took his position behind his drums. I turned on the keyboard and adjusted the microphone.

Dylan counted us off.

"One, two, three, four."

"Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond," I sang, my voice ringing true and clear.

By the time we had finished performing, I was breathing hard and riding a wave of euphoria. We got a standing ovation that was so loud, and went on for so long, we almost didn't hear the bell. I was in a huge state of bliss; I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey Max?" Dylan called through the din, walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Will you go out with me Friday?" he asked when he got to me.

I glanced at Fang and saw his expression darken when he realized what Dylan had asked me. I looked back at Dylan.

"Sure," I said, with a smile. "I'd love to go out with you this Friday."

My day just kept getting better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_(Fang's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe that Max said 'yes' to that douche. I mean, I told her not to right. Well, actually, I told her that she can't like him, but that still pretty much covers the whole 'Don't Date Him' thing. Didn't it?

I angrily unplugged the guitar from the amp. I was about to leave the music room, when MS. Christian called me.

"Fang?" she said. "Come here a minute, please?"

I walked over to her sulkily.

"Yes?" I said.

"Didn't you and Iggy have a band with Dylan about two years ago?" she asked.

I nodded sourly, noticing how she left out Chasidy's name.

"Have you considering putting it back together? With Max as an addition?"

"No," I said. "That's completely out of the question."

"Listen Fang," Ms. Christian said. "I know what happen between you and Dylan, but don't you think it's time to put that behind you guys and move one."

I looked at her, my face expressionless.

"Well, it's just a thought. But I think you should give it some serious thought," she said leaving the music room.

The band that Dylan, Iggy, Chasidy and I had had was unmistakably one of the best kid bands ever made. We played at every school and community event. After Chasidy died, the band split and Iggy and I stopped talking to Dylan.

For the band to come back together, we would need a keyboardist, another vocalist and a drummer. I guess Max could play the keyboard and sing, she does have a pretty awesome voice. For a drummer though, Dylan was completely out of the question. Not that I was thinking about getting the band back together. No way.

"Fang," Iggy called. I walked over to him. "What did Ms. Christian want?"

"She wanted to know if we'd want to get the band back together, with Max instead of Chasidy."

"Whadd you say?"

"No, of course not," I said.

"Oh, okay," Iggy said. He looked…. Disappointed.

"C'mon, man," I said. "US Government."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_(Max's P.O.V)_

After Dylan had asked me out at the end of Music class. I was officially riding on Cloud Nine. So what is Fang was upset? As the song goes,

"Whoooooooa, what the Hell!"

I mean, Fang refused to tell me what's so bad about Dylan, and I didn't have any vendetta with him, so I didn't see why I wasn't to go out with him. Maybe Fang thought that I would have gone out with him. Ha! That guy needed to get over himself and fast.

I walked to Government feeling like I was floating. I took a seat at the back of the class, and took out my books. Shortly after, Iggy and Fang walked into the classroom. Iggy sat in front of ma and Fang, after scowling at me, sat to Iggy's right (If you want to know whether I scowled back or not, thin about it).

"So, Maax?" Iggy drawled. "I heard Dylan ask you out after Music class."

"Yeah. We're just going to a movie and then some ice-cream afterwards.""What kind of movie are you guys going to see?"

"We're not sure yet? Hopefully it's a scary movie."

At that statement, Fang chortled.

"You, Dylan and a horror movie?"

I raised my eyebrows in a 'What's that suppose to mean?' gesture.

"That guy can't sit through 'Scary Movie' or it's sequels without getting up every fifteen minutes to go to the bathroom for fear of pissing himself."

I opened my mouth to make a witty remark but out US Government teacher walked in and called the class to attention.

After government, I met Ella outside to wait for Mom. Iggy and Fang had stayed back a while, for reasons unknown to me. As per routine, Ella and I compared days. I went first.

As I told her about Music class, she stopped me.

"Did you know," she asked, "that Fang, Iggy and Dylan had a band?" she asked me.

"A band? Fang, Iggy and Dylan?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Nudge told me."

"I see," I said. "Well, speaking of Dylan, he asked me out."

"Really," Ella squealed. "What'd you say?"

"I told him 'yes'," I told her.

"Oh my gosh. didn't Fang tell you not to go out with him?" She gasped. "Does Fang know?"

"Yes Fang knows. And, so what if he told me not to go out with Dylan? He refuses to tell me why I shouldn't go out with him," I said.

"Mmmm," Ella said. She sounded like she knew something.

"Ella?" I said. She didn't look at me. "Ella? Do you know something?" I asked her.

She made the mistake of looking at me. My cold, hard, narrowed eyes had her trapped.

"After you left," she began, "Iggy, Angel and Fang started to talk about a girl, Chasidy, and they mentioned Dylan."

"Ella, what exactly did they say?"

"Nothing much, really. They just said-."

Ella was cut short by Iggy calling my name.

"Max!" He ran up to where Ella and I were standing. Fang lagged behind him. "Hey, Ella."

"What are you guys doing out here? Aren't you going home?" he asked us.

"Yeah, just waiting on our Mom," I replied.

"Do you guy live far?"

"No," I answered. "It's about a five to ten minute drive, depending on your speed."

"Do you want me to drop you home?"

"We don't want to be too much trouble," Ella chimed in.

"It's no trouble. No trouble at all," Iggy replied.

"I guess I'll just call Mom then," I said. Ella nodded.

I called my Mom and told her about Iggy's suggestion.

"Who's Iggy?" Mom asked.

"His name is James and he's sixteen years old. He's a friend at school. We're just friends, Mom," I said, telling her exactly what I had to tell her whenever I'd carpool with anyone of the male species.

She paused a while before giving the green light. She hadn't left out as yet, and Iggy offering to drive us home was a stroke of luck because she had a full day.

After Fang had gone to get Angel, Iggy, Ella and I walked over to Iggy's black Porsche.

As soon as we were saying and driving I texted Ell.

So you were saying?

About?, she texted back.

Chasidy and Fang and Dylan.

Oh, right. Iggy asked Fang if he was going to tell you about Chasidy and Dylan. Fang said no. angel said that you had a right to know. Then Fang said he didn't want you to know about it yet.

That's it I texted her, unsatisfied with the information I had been given.

Yeah. I'd grilled Nudge relentlessly. But I didn't get anything from her. Sorry :'(

It's ok. I'll just ask Dylan on our date. And before you ask, yes, you can dress me up.

Thanks, she texted, You know me so well.

I smiled to myself as Iggy said,

"So, Max, where's your car?"

"It's coming up today hopefully. Take that left."

"Oh, cool," he said, smoothly taking the left.

"Three houses down," Ella said.

"Thanks, Iggy," I said as Iggy pulled up to my house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_(Fang's P.O.V)_

After Iggy took Max home, I found Angel and we headed home. Along the way, my thoughts strayed to Max and Dylan. I didn't like Max, surely, but I didn't want her to get hurt on that date.

"He'd better not hurt her," I thought.

"S I take it Dylan asked Max out and she said 'yes'?" Angel asked.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, yeah."

"And you don't like it," she stated. I swear it was like she could read minds or something.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just don't want her getting hurt," I told Angel.

"Then, tell her about Chasidy," she pushed. I shook my head, my grip tightening on the wheel.

"No."

"Just ell her about how you and Dylan were best friends."

"No."

"Hoe he stole Chasidy from you."

"Ange. Stop." We were now parked outside our house.

"How he knew you loved her."

"Angel," I turned to her.

"And got her killed.""

"Dammit, Angel!" I shouted. "I said No!"

Angel cowered under my temper. I took a deep breathe to calm myself. I rarely ever lost my temper with Angel.

"I'm sorry, Ange," I said, but my voice still sounded clipped and short.

"It's okay, Fang. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I'm sorry."

I nodded.

I tossed her the key and she went inside. Shortly after, I went inside and headed straight to my room. I took a shower and looked through my sketch books. I found many pictures of Chasidy, both in black and white, and in colour. I skipped through to the last clean page and began to sketch.

I sketch a full body colored picture of Angel with a halo on top of her head. Then I sketch the same picture in black and white. When I was finished, Angel knocked on my door.

"Fang?" she said. "Do you still love me?" she asked. It was the same questions she would ask when we had arguments when we were younger.

"Yes," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "I still love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_(Max's P.O.V)_

After Friday, the last class we had was Calculus. As soon as the bell rang, I packed my books and my bag, and was the first one out the door.

"She's in a rush," I heard Dylan say, "I wonder who she's meeting."

I smiled to myself as I headed to my red convertible. I waited for the longest five minutes ever, before Ella showed up. She quickly got in the car, and before she had even properly closed the door, I had started driving.

"Wow! Someone's excited," Ella said.

"I can't help it," I shrugged.

"So what are you going to do on your date?"

"Watch a movie and then some ice-cream. You know, the usual," I told her.

"Ah, I see," she said. "I know the perfect outfit."

When we got home, Mom was already there.

"Hi, Mom," I said as I dashed upstairs.

"Are you going to get ready now, hun?" she asked.

"No," I said, turning around half-way up the stairs. "I'm gonna take a long hot soak first." And that's exactly what I did,

Almost two hours later, I stepped out of the tub. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to my room: Ella was carefully line out my outfit for the evening, down to the jewellery.

She had chosen a close fitting blue Ed Hardy top with a white skinny jeans and blue and white sneakers. I was also required to wear a pair of black chandelier earrings.

After I had gotten dressed, I called Ella in to do my hair and make up. By the time Ella was finished, my hair was in a high ponytail, my make-up was done more exquisitely than Marilyn Monroe's and Dylan was at the door.

As I tuned to go meet Dylan, Ella stopped me.

"Don't forget this." She tossed me a white hoody. "It might be chilly out."

I smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Thanks," I said, and went downstairs to meet Dylan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_(Fang's P.O.V)_

When I got home on Friday, I felt a bit unnerved. Basketball practice went a bit late, so I had asked Iggy to drop Angel home. I had shot so many three pointers and should have been feeling great. So why was there an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I tried to draw the feeling away, I drew my mom, my dad, Iggy, Nudge, even Lissa and Skye, I couldn't even shake the feeling. I took a hot shower in hope clearing my head. It didn't work.

Finally, I took up my car keys. I told Ange I was going out for a drive, with hopes of the cool night air calming me down.

_(Max's P.O.V)_

The movie that Dylan and I saw was not a horror movie like I desired, but a romance movie that I had to admit wasn't half bad. A couple times throughout the movie, Dylan's hand strayed to my leg, and I subtly (and I mean subtly) shifted, so his head would fall off.

After the movie, Dylan walked me out of the theatre with his hand around my waist.

"Dylan?" I asked. "Who's Chasidy?"

"She's a girl I was with two years ago," he told me. I was confused. If Chasidy was Dylan's girlfriend, what did she have to do with Fang?

"What does she have to do with Fang?"

"Fang and I used to be friends, but when I started going out with Chasidy, he got jealous."

"Oh," I said. "So where's Chasidy now?"

"She moved." he told me. I nodded. By this time, we were at Dylan's car. Dylan tilted my head up and kissed me softly on my lips. He pushed my on the car as the kiss got hungrier, deeper and, frankly, more disgusting. He started to slide his hand under my blouse and I pushed him away. He just grabbed my hand and pressed it against his jutting erection.

"See that?" he growled in my ear. "That's what you do to me."

I pulled my hand away. "Dylan stop."

He ignored me and instead of proceeded to kiss me in the most disgusting way possible.

"Stop," I said, after I had pushed him away. He just laughed in a cold, harsh laugh.

He opened the car door and pushed me inside. When he proceeded to unbuckled my jeans when I realized that he intended to have sex with me.

"No, Dylan," I said trying to push him off of me. I started to scream when he silenced me with a kiss. A wet, slobbery, disgusting one.

Tears streamed down my face as I realized this was it. He was going to rape me. He started to unbuckle his jeans, when someone pulled him away from the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_(Fang's P.O.V)_

As I drove with the windows rolled down, I found that the cool air had really helped to clear my head. When I was driving, I realize I was at the theatre. The parking lot was almost empty, and I spotted Dylan and Max at Dylan's car. They were kissing, and Max was pulling him closer. No, she was pushing him away. He kissed her again, this time sliding his hand under her blouse. I felt my temper flared as he placed her hand on his member. Then he kissed her again.

"Stop!" I heard her shout. I heard him laugh and saw he push her inside the car. I wondered what he was doing when I heard the start of a scream. Max.

I quickly got out of the car and began to stride towards them. I saw Dylan begin to unbuckle his jeans and pulled him away from the car.

My fist connected with his eye, nose, stomach, groin, cheek and any other area you think of, in rapid succession. I kicked him to the floor and was about to pounce on him, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Fang, stop," Max said, her face tearstained.

"I'm pressing charges," Dylan wheezed, trying to get up.

""I'm pressing charges, you chauvinist pig. didn't your mom tell you 'No means no!" Max said. Even though her voice sounded thick with tears, it was harsh. She stepped over Dylan's limp body and walked towards my car. I kicked Dylan once more for good measure and heard a satisfying 'Oomph' before I stepped over his body.

I walked to Max and saw that she had her cell phone out.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her.

"My mom," she sniffed, wiping away fresh tears. "I need her to come pick me up."

"No, she's probably asleep," I told her. "Let me take you home."

"Really?" she whispered.

I nodded. She went around to the passenger's seat, and got in the car.

As I stated the car, Max said, "Fang? Are your parents home?"

"No. why?"

"Ella will be waiting up for me, and I don't want to tell her about what happened with Dylan. Well, not yet anyways. Can I stay with you tonight, please. I know we're not really that close, but please?" she whispered.

I nodded once. I don't know why I was letting Max stay over, but it felt right.

I heard a few sniffles and realized she was crying again. She cried silently all the way to my house.

"Fang?" she said. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked confused. Max didn't seem like the person to apologize.

"I should have listened to you when you warned me about Dylan."

"It's okay," I said, accepting her apology. "Come on. Let's go inside."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_(Max's P.O.V)_

Inside Fang's house was really warm and homely looking. There were pictures all around of him, Angel and their parents and also many trophies academies and sports. I also. I also saw what looked like framed life-lie drawings.

Angel was sprawled off on the couch sleeping, with the T.V. on. I saw Fang's face soften a bit when he saw her. He walked over to her, lifted her off of the couch and carried her to her room.

I was still a bit shaken up about what happened at the theatre. Unbidden, the scenes began to replay in my mind. I shook them away ad tried to focus on something else. I focused on the framed drawings. One was of Angel, and the other was a picture of Angel, her mom and her dad. No Fang. Hmmm.

Fang came downstairs and saw me staring at the drawing..

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks," he replied.

"You did those?" I asked. He nodded. "But they look so real."

"Thanks?" he asked, unsure of whether I had just complemented him.

"I complemented you," I chuckled. He smiled, at least I think it was a smile- the top corner of his mouth just twitched. "Do you have anymore?"

"Drawings?" he asked.

"No, gum," I said. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

When he came back, I was sitting on the couch and he carried a couple of sketch books in his hands.

"Wow," I breath as ii skimmed through the sketch books. Fang had disappeared to the kitchen after he had given me the sketch books, and reappeared with two steaming cups of hot chocolate when I was going through the last sketch book.

The first picture in that book was a colored picture of a girl. She had long ebony hair and green eyes. She was smiling and wore a t-shirt with the word 'Chasidy' on it. She was beautiful and, even in a picture, looked like an easy going, fun person.

As Fang handed me one of the cups, I asked, "Is this Chasidy?"

He tensed and asked, "How do you know about Chasidy?" His voice was low and harsh and I cowered a bit from his tone.

"I'm sorry, Max," he said as he sat beside me. "Just tell me, please?"

"Ella said you mentioned her at lunch on Monday, and Dylan said she was his girlfriend and you were jealous."

He laughed a low, bitter laugh. "Of course Dylan would say that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sipping my hot chocolate.

"Chasidy was my girlfriend," he said.

"Whaaat?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_(Fang's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe,- no wait, I could believe it. Of course Dylan would tell her something like that. I don't know why I was surprised.

When Max asked about Chasidy, I was stunned. I wondered how she could have possibly known of Chasidy. When I asked her how she knew about Chasidy, I was shocked when she cowered. Then I remembered, 'She was almost raped. She's still vulnerable.' So I soften my tone and asked her again. When she told me what Dylan said, I laughed.

"Of course Dylan would say that," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Chasidy was my girlfriend," I told her.

"Whaaat?" she asked. I told her the whole story between sips of hot chocolate.

"Oh, my gosh, Fang," she said when I finished. "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. I felt the tears pricking the back of my eyes. I couldn't cry. Not yet. Maybe when Max was asleep.

"Wait," Max said. She had been drinking her hot chocolate. "Dylan lied to me," her voice was low. "He lied to me and then tried to have sex with me." Her voice was shaking. No, it wasn't her voice, she was shaking. Tears flooded her eyes. She kept clenching and unclenching her fists, as if she so desperately wanted to hit someone. "He lied to me," she whispered over and over as she cried. I pulled her into me reflexively and she turned her face into my shoulder and sobbed quiet, heart-wrenching sobs until she felt asleep.

I carried Max up to my room, and lay her on the bed. I then took a new sketch book, grabbed my colored pencils, sat in the chairs opposite to Max and began to sketch.

I sketch Chasidy and Max together with wings overlapping as the tears came. The tears fell hot and fast. But it was worth it. It had felt good to tell Max. then I drew Max. I drew her the way she looked right then.

Peaceful. Serene. At ease. I drew Max both in colour, and black and white before I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_(Max's P.O.V)_

I was running from some people. Erasers, a voice in my head whispered. Running, Running. Faster, Max, I pushed myself.

I had placed a good distance between the erasers and myself. I heard a few growls behind me, and knew without a doubt that they were morphing, from man into what?

Dogs, the voice in my head whispered again.

Crap! I swore in my head. I had just pinwheel to avoid catapulting off of the looming cliff I was standing on.

It was either turn around and give myself up to the Erasers, or jump off of the cliff. To me the latter seemed more appealing.

As I backed up a few paces, there was a part that thought what I was about to do was crazy. But, for the most part, I knew I could do it.

The dogs burst through the clearing as I ran towards the edge of the cliff. I lauched myself off the cliff and after traveling a few meters down, I unfurled my wings hard and fast. I heard the dogs skid to a stop above me. I flapped my wings rocketing upwards in an instant. The dogs leaped upwards, snapping at me. Eventually the dogs retreated.

"Max," I heard behind me. "Are you okay?"

It was Fang. His midnight purple wings, stroked in perfect harmony with my white ones.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good," he smiled, or almost I think it was a smile. It was so fleeting, I couldn't be completely sure. "Time to wake up. Wake up. Max, Max. wake up?"

"Mmm," I groaned. I pulled the covers further over my head.

"Max, C'mon," I heard Fang say.

"Fang, leave me alone. Let me…," I trailed off, sitting up quickly. "What the- What are you doing in my room? never mind that! What are you doing in my house?!"

"May I remind you," Fang began, "that this is not your room."

"Whaaat?" I was confused. I looked around quickly, and realized that Fang was right. This wasn't my room. So who's room was it?

"You're in my room," Fang said simply.

"How did I-," I trailed off again, as I remembered what happened the night before. "Right. So it's nine o' clock. I think we have a couple seconds before-"

I was cut off by my ringing phone. I glanced at the caller ID and winced.

"Hey, Mom," I answered, holding the phone a couple inches away from my ear.

"Maximum Arianna Ride, where have been?! Do you know how worried I am, not to mention your sister?! Do you know the heart attack I almost had when I didn't see you in your bed this morning and Ella didn't know where you were?! I expected you to stay out a bit late, but not until late the next morning! Explain yourself!"

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine and I'll be home in yen. I'll explain myself then." I hung up the phone.

"My mom wants me home," I told Fang.

"No problem. I already showered. So let's go."

I got up and stretched.

"Angel," Fang shouted. "I'll be back soon."

"You gonna drop Max home?" Angel shouted back. She knew I was here.

"Yup."

"Kk."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_(Max's P.O.V)_

With his maniac driving, Fang got me home in five minutes flat. my mom was standing outside with her hands on Ella's shoulders. They were both in fluffy Pjs and they both looked really mad. I glanced at Fang.

"Come with me?" I asked.

"What? No," he answered.

"Please?" I practically begged. Now I know what you're thinking. Maximum Ride? Begging? Well, can it, okay. I was desperate. I really didn't want to face my mom alone.

He looked at me seemingly wanting to say no. instead he opened the door and steeped out. I took a deep breath and followed suit.

Before I had even properly closed the door, I heard my mother's voice. Low and deadly.

"Maximum Ride," she seethed. "I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself. Be sure to include why you stayed out all night, where Dylan is, why didn't Dylan drive you home, and who is this. Not necessarily in that order."

"Ok. Mom, this is Nicholas Anthony Walker. He's better known as Fang. He drove me home today because I slept over at his house."

"You what?" Mom screeched. I swear, if my life was an animae, her eyes and mouth would have been wide open, her hair would have been standing on end, and there would have been a couple question marks and exclamation marks beside her head. "Please tell me that he's Dylan's brother, and Dylan was too lazy to drive you home himself."

"Actually, no," I said slowly. I heard my mother sigh in disappointment. "Fang and Dylan are arch-enemies."

"Didn't I raise you better, Maximum?" my mother asked sadly. "Going out with one guy, and then staying at another one's house?"

The look of complete, bitter disappointed on my mother's face was too much to bear. Her words cut through me sharper than any nife could. It was as if she thought I was a whore.

Tears pricked my eyes as I started towards the door. Fang grabbed the back of my hoody and pulled me back.

"Ms. Martinez, it's not what you think," Fang said. "Max is not a promiscuous person."

"I didn't say that," Mom said.

"No, you didn't say it. But your actions did. And, forgive me if I'm overstepping any boundaries here, but if you really thought that, then you don't know your daughter at all."

"Fang," I cautioned, stealing a side-ways glance as him as I saw my mom's eyes narrow.

"Max was almost raped last night," he continued. I saw my mother's hand strayed to her mouth and Ella stared at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Max?" Mom said. "Is this true."

I looked up at her and her eyes brimming with unshed tears. I nodded once and tears washed both mine and my mother's faces.

"Oh, Max," she whispered. She walked towards me and pulled me into her arms.

She stroked my hair and kissed my head numerous time before turning back to Fang.

She wiped her eyes and said to Fang,

"Come inside and tell me everything."

**A/N: *hides under bed* Don't kill me. So sorry that i took so long to update. Ihad to wait on some stuff to happen first. I don't know when Í'll update next. I have a bit of writer's block. Working on two other stories to publish, so they need attention too. Again I'm really sorry. If you have any ideas for me put them in a review, please. READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**FANG POV**

I followed Ms. Martinez inside. Everyone except Ella was crying- and she looked like she would cave any minute. Max headed upstairs as I started to tell her mom what I'd witnessed. She seemed not to have wanted to relive what could have possibly been the worst moments of her life.

As I recounted the events, I saw Ms. Martinez's face change from sorrow, to shock, to disbelief and finally anger. She didn't interrupt me once. When I was all done, she said,

"Thank you, Nicholas, for saving my daughter." I nodded. "But listen to me, and listen to me carefully. If you _ever_ overstep your boundaries and tell me that I don't know my own daughter, it will be the last mistake you ever make. Are we clear?" Her voice had fallen to deadly tones.

Well, now we knew where Max got her personality from.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Good. Now would you like to stay for breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"No, thanks." I told her. "I have to get back to my little sister."

"Aren't your parents home?"

"No. They went out for the week. They should be back today, though."

"Alright. Well when they get home, could you ask them to give me a call, please?" she asked, handing me her business card. "My home phone's on it."

"No problem, Ms. Martinez," I said as I headed out.

When I got home, I saw a silver BMW parked outside. Mom and Dad were home.

"Hey, Mom. 'Sup, Dad," I said when I saw them in the family room.

"Nicholas," my mom greeted me sternly. "Where were you?"

"Dropping a friend home," I answered.

"And, just out of curiosity, who might that friend be?" Dad asked.

"Max."

"I thought Angel said that a girl was here," Mom said suspiciously.

"Max is a girl," I responded slowly.

"Did her parents know that she was here?"

"Yeah. Her mom knows," I said, realizing that they thought I had brought a girl over and 'done stuff". "And as a matter of fact, her mom wants to speak to you." I tossed the business card that Ms. Martinez had given me at my parents and stormed upstairs.

I was going to find Angel and wring her pretty, little blond neck.

**A/N: *screams and hides behind the creepy bookcase* I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I've been super busy. I haven't even been able to give the books i intend to publish attention. Pleease don't kill me. And I'm really busy even now. The only reason I'm able to upload now is because I don't have any exams tomorrow. This set of exams is really important, cause it helps to determine if i go on the Honors' list when i graduate next year. Also, I've entered a competition and it's really taking up alot of my time. Again SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR RRRRRRRRRR sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20

**MAX POV **

When Fang had started telling my Mom about what had happened with me and Dylan, I'm not embarrassed to say, I went straight to my room. Anyone of you girls out there calling me a wuss, I'd like to see you sit through someone recounting every detail of what is obviously the worst moment of your life. When I got to my room, I called J.J, my bestfriend from Arizona.

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?" she answered.

"J.J? It's me," I responded.

"Yeah, right!" she snorted. "The Maximum Ride I know, would never be up at nine on a Saturday."

"Jennifer Joy," I said simply. Jennifer Joy was J.J's full name. She hated it, and no one calls her by it. Her temper's almost as bad as mine. Almost. I was the only person bold enough to call her that, though I only did it to annoy her.

"Oh my, gosh. It is you. What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I half-asked.

"Even if that didn't kind of sound like a question, I still wouldn't buy it. The last time we got you up this early on a Saturday, you were supposed to spend the entire day with Sam. And even then we had to hold your mom's freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies under your nose. Now what's wrong?"

"J.J, I wanna come home," I whined.

"Max," J.J said sternly, "I know you've hated that place since before you even got there, but it can't be that bad. I mean, when we talked on Wednesday, you even said that you had a date. Speaking of which, how'd it go?" she asked.

I scoffed. "Don't even mention that."

"What happened?"

"Before or after he tried to have sex with me?" I asked, falling backwards on my bed.

"You're joking!" she said in utter disbelief.

"No, I'm serious." I told her with a sigh. I told her the entire story, from Dylan picking me up, to me calling her.

"Max," J.J breathed. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, me either," I said walking to the window. I'd heard Fang's car pull out of the driveway.

"Is Fang still there?"

"Nah. He just left," I sighed.

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" J.J teased.

"What? No," I said quickly.

"Mmhmm," she said. I could almost her hear wagging her eyebrows.

"Max," I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"I've gotta go," I told J.J. "Coming, Mom," I shouted.

"Talk to you later, Sweetie. Tell Ella and Fangy-Wangy I said hi," J.J told me, disconnecting the call before I could respond.

I walked downstairs slowly, the smell of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies wafted up my nose.

"Yeah," I said, timidly.

"Come into the kitchen, honey."

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom putting a batch of cookies out to cool, and sliding another batch in the oven. Now I know what you're thinking 'Cookies before breakfast? Unheard of.' Well, my mom's cool, okay. She's awesome. I think I've mentioned that before

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," she said as she turned around. "I shouldn't have judged before I knew the whole story."

"It's fine, Mom" I consoled her. I couldn't stay mad at my mom.

"No, it's not," she insisted. "And to make it up to you, we're gonna visit your friends in Arizona today."

I ran to give my mom a big bear hug as the telephone rang, taking the opportunity to steal a cookie from the cooling batch.

"Don't forget your swim suit," she said as I savoured the cookie. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

**A/N: Whoa! I'm on a roll! Two chapters one night**


	21. Chapter 21

**MAX POV **

When Fang had started telling my Mom about what had happened with me and Dylan, I'm not embarrassed to say, I went straight to my room. Anyone of you girls out there calling me a wuss, I'd like to see you sit through someone recounting every detail of what is obviously the worst moment of your life. When I got to my room, I called J.J, my bestfriend from Arizona.

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?" she answered.

"J.J? It's me," I responded.

"Yeah, right!" she snorted. "The Maximum Ride I know, would never be up at nine on a Saturday."

"Jennifer Joy," I said simply. Jennifer Joy was J.J's full name. She hated it, and no one calls her by it. Her temper's almost as bad as mine. Almost. I was the only person bold enough to call her that, though I only did it to annoy her.

"Oh my, gosh. It is you. What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I half-asked.

"Even if that didn't kind of sound like a question, I still wouldn't buy it. The last time we got you up this early on a Saturday, you were supposed to spend the entire day with Sam. And even then we had to hold your mom's freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies under your nose. Now what's wrong?"

"J.J, I wanna come home," I whined.

"Max," J.J said sternly, "I know you've hated that place since before you even got there, but it can't be that bad. I mean, when we talked on Wednesday, you even said that you had a date. Speaking of which, how'd it go?" she asked.

I scoffed. "Don't even mention that."

"What happened?"

"Before or after he tried to have sex with me?" I asked, falling backwards on my bed.

"You're joking!" she said in utter disbelief.

"No, I'm serious." I told her with a sigh. I told her the entire story, from Dylan picking me up, to me calling her.

"Max," J.J breathed. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, me either," I said walking to the window. I'd heard Fang's car pull out of the driveway.

"Is Fang still there?"

"Nah. He just left," I sighed.

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" J.J teased.

"What? No," I said quickly.

"Mmhmm," she said. I could almost her hear wagging her eyebrows.

"Max," I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"I've gotta go," I told J.J. "Coming, Mom," I shouted.

"Talk to you later, Sweetie. Tell Ella and Fangy-Wangy I said hi," J.J told me, disconnecting the call before I could respond.

I walked downstairs slowly, the smell of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies wafted up my nose.

"Yeah," I said, timidly.

"Come into the kitchen, honey."

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom putting a batch of cookies out to cool, and sliding another batch in the oven. Now I know what you're thinking 'Cookies before breakfast? Unheard of.' Well, my mom's cool, okay. She's awesome. I think I've mentioned that before

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," she said as she turned around. "I shouldn't have judged before I knew the whole story."

"It's fine, Mom" I consoled her. I couldn't stay mad at my mom.

"No, it's not," she insisted. "And to make it up to you, we're gonna visit your friends in Arizona today."

I ran to give my mom a big bear hug as the telephone rang, taking the opportunity to steal a cookie from the cooling batch.

"Don't forget your swim suit," she said as I savoured the cookie. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

**A/N: Whoa! I'm on a roll! Two chapters one night**


End file.
